


Deep in Love

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha!Pepper, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Happy is mentioned, Omega Verse, Other, Rape happens off screen, Steve and the team are not cool, TV News, everyone else is an alpha, male pregnation, off screen rape, omega!Tony, or a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: A/B/O AU. Tony was claimed by the Avengers Team; against his will. He has lost everything. And with antiquated rules/laws one would think that he’d just roll over and do whatever his Alpha’s wished of him.However, they all forgot who TOny Stark is; He “wasn’t” just any old Billionaire - No. He survived being kidnapped by terrorists. He built a miniaturized arc reactor. Did they think that claiming “most” of his fortune, and raping him would do anything except for making him stronger?They just didn’t know him very well, do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems to me that whenever I read anA/B/O story, everyone is shitting on the "republicans". But historically, if you would like to logically think it through, the Democrats would be the oppressing force. The Democrats never once voted for Civil liberty Rights. The Republican party ALWAYS spear headed those thing. Hell, we fought a fucking war over Civil Rights. 
> 
> Also, there are a LOT of stories where Steve or someone rapes Tony - claims him - and he gets conditioned into accepting it. I will say those I read mostly for the kink. But, at the end of the day sometimes you do have to examine what you read. and A/B/O fandom is pretty broad with their terms of rape/abuse. 
> 
> SO, here - have an A/B/O fic that is a bit different. ;)
> 
> EDITED August 1st 2019 (0nly to add this note) - So. I was asked if there was going to be more Republican/Trump Bias in this fic. I just have to say that yes, there is, I DON'T want it to be a bias. I have read many A/B/O fan fictions and they are always democratic/left leaning. One even mentioned Steve being Republican after raping Tony. And to me, I think that it doesn't matter what your political standing is, you can always do bad things. However, when it comes to the political atmosphere of these fics I am JUST TIRED OF BEING THE BAD GUY. I am done you guys. I am writing this so that people like me can feel at home. 
> 
> "Oh, here is a fic for me, that doesn't attack me just because I am this thing." 
> 
> and mind you, I am not attacking leftists/democrats. I don't think the voter base know what they have been voting for; and there are a LOT of historical facts that have gotten muddied over the years by the Democrats because they want control of the people. This fan fiction is to HIGHLIGHT that difference. 
> 
> If you don't like it, I am just kindly gonna ask you not to read this fic. I want people to read it, and I do want this fic to challenge people's world view. But, if its too hard. There are thousands of other fan fictions that will work or you.

_ “You’re five months pregnant.” the betta doctor said.  _ She’d taken Tony to the back consulting room by himself. Insisting that Tony would need a few moments to take it in. His claiming - read: Rape - had been rough. And the subsequent Claimings - Read: Rapes - were just as bad. He still sported bruises and now…..

“A baby.” Tony said.

Doctor Raina Artem took a deep breath. “Mr. Rogers….” and that sounded wrong to both of them, she made a face. “Mr. Stark.” she amended. “I can’t abort the child, but, I can recommend an Omega Rescue Organization that will get you out of this bullshit with the Avengers and you could possibly claim your company and money back.” she said. 

“I thought that was for other people.” Tony looked away. 

“We look up to you.” she replied. “Beta’s and Omega’s look up to you because you proved you are more than your biology. We want that. And I know that my secure network would be upset with me if I didn’t at least offer some aid. You have nothing. The police will be obligated to return you.” 

“I knew this would happen.” Tony finally said at length; “I knew that one day someone would fine out, and it would be the wrong someone. I knew that Steve held 1940 era ideals about Omega’s and I haven’t been wrong. He keeps talking about breeding me. I have lost my company, my money, my AI - well, most of my AI - to them.” 

“What do you mean by most?” 

“I’ve needed to play the long con with them. Act like the Omega they think I want to be but wasn’t allowed; Howard might have been many things, but he kept it a secret knowing that I’d be treated like this.” Tony indicated the bruising about his Omega glands on his neck. “These aren’t love nips.” Tony said. “I am tired of teen romance books indicating that all a good Omega needs is an Alpha and everything will be alright. I’ve been raped nightly. And forced to do things they all know I hate and would never do if I had a choice.” 

“The Lotus Foundation can help.” Raina said. 

“Alright, but they are clever and they’re probably thinking we’re up to something as we speak. I didn’t bring my phone because Jarvis is always listening, but; he’s only half listening. Once I give the override for the over ride, than I have to leave. No going back.” 

“This isn’t something we do in an hour, Mr. Stark. It takes planning.” Raina said. 

“I know, I’ve been planning. For years I have been planning.” Tony sighed. “I just never thought that an organization I helped to set up for Omega’s would have to rescue me.” he looked away, guilt wracking his features. He looked tired. 

“What about the baby?” Raina asked. 

“I’m going to keep her or him.” Tony said. “Children shouldn’t bear the sins of their parents. No matter who donated their sperm. I will love whoever comes out of me.” Tony said. SIncerely. 

“Alright. I’ll let my source know to contact you discretely.” 

“Thank you.” Tony said. “We better tell the others.” 

~*~*~*~

Tony wanted to slap the hand away from his belly. Steve had been obsessively rubbing his still flat stomach for hours now. He had already picked out a name for the little tyke; Allen. Ugh. Tony almost gagged when everyone agreed to it. Who in their right mind would subject their kid to a name like that? 

Well, plenty of people; but Tony wasn’t one of them. 

Tony was about to go ballistic and demand some alone time when the Avenger’s alarm went off. Everyone rushed off to get ready and go fight whatever dreaded enemy had shown up at their doorstep today; except for Tony. He’d already been banned from donning the Iron Man suit. So he didn’t move. 

“Good by.” Steve kissed him, the other did as well before leaving for the battle. Tony waited until he saw the confirmation on a Starkpad that the group had left the building. 

“Jarvis, Enact Override 240.” 

Jarvis didn’t say a word but then; “Good to be myself, sir.” the AI said. 

“Good to have you back to your old self, Jar. I hated to do it but we both know who’d have the upper hand if we didn’t do it.” Tony moved through the lounge and to his lab/workshop. 

He’d also been banned from it; not trusted. However, whenever the Avengers had a mission, or a fight. Tony enacted the Override and went to his most treasured place. He hated that Jarvis had to be held back by a single code to make sure Tony could have these free moments. 

“I’m going to escape, Jarvis.” Tony said. “And we need to get everything ready.” 

“I have an email on the third party website from the Lotus Organization.” Jarvis said. 

“They’re going to pick me up?” Tony asked. 

“Yes. They set the Doom bots up just to distract the Avengers, I suggest you get going sir.” Jarvis said. 

“The bots?” Tony asked. He was putting various AI’s in his pockets. He knew he’d them. He had a go bag already waiting. It’d been put together a month before Steve and the others raped him. He never left anything to chance. He’d even siphoned money out of his Omega Trust and other various accounts over the years for the emergency one he’d be using for the future. 

“They are enroute, sir.” 

Tony took a memory stick from the computer. He’d put it there last time he’d been down, a month prior. And as soon as Tony said the code word, Jarvis had downloaded himself into it. 

“Just her down, Jar.” Tony said as he pulled the memory stick from the computer. Wiped the hard drive and grabbed his bag. 

~*~*~*~

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Pepper asked. She’d been in the meeting when the Avenger had finally gotten done with their fight. Only to discover that Jarvis wouldn’t reply to them and the whole tower was powerless. 

“He’s gone. We can’t find him anywhere.” Steve replied. 

Pepper kept her tone even; if she gave an ounce of the plan away Tony would be in more danger than he already was. 

“I’ll see if I can contact him.” she said. Then hung up her phone. She didn’t call Tony’s Omega Cell. It had a tracker on it and she knew the Avengers had probably found it. Well, on second thought. She dialed it quickly and waited. 

“He left it behind.” Clint’s voice came over the speaker. 

“Oh boy.” Pepper said. Sounding “worried”. “I’m not sure what else I can do.” 

“It’s alright,” this time it is Natasha. “We’ll find him.” then she hung up. 

Pepper didn’t doubt that eventually they would; she turned to her computer and pulled up her own server. She pulled up the documents she’d need to get Tony his life back. She wished he’d let her claim him the day before everything went to shit. He didn’t tell her anything about the doctor’s appointment, no, she got a text from Steve; and wouldn’t it go down very well with everyone when they found out that the baby was actually Pepper’s. 

Pepper emailed the files to SI’s law team; she’d need all hands on deck. No one actually wanted to lose their Omega Genius to “domestic” life. The Company’s hands were tied though, Bi-laws being what they were - but at last shareholders meeting they had changed a word here or there. Making it a lot easier for Pepper to do what she was about to do. 

Showing the Avenger’s what a true Alpha is would be a walk in the park if she and Tony’s plan worked out.

~*~*~*~

Rhodey looked as if he were two seconds from going ape shit on Steve’s stupid ass; “I told you he hasn’t called me.” he folded his arms. “And if he did I would tell you.” 

The Democrats had solved this problem years ago; any Omega who ran away from home, if they went to a friend or relative, they’d have to be turned into the Police to be returned to their Alpha’s. Or pack group. Technically, Rhodey would have to tell Steve where Tony was - if he knew - but he didn’t. The problem here is that it was VERY difficult to prove. Or disprove as the case may be. Many people found that they could Control Omega’s by falsely reporting them to the police. 

Rhodey took his phone out and brought up his messages. He hadn’t texted Tony in weeks, the oldest message was from before Steve and the team raped Tony. Steve glowered but nodded. 

That at least got him and Clint off his front porch; Rhodey returned inside and watch the two men saunter off down the road, but he knew they had probably ducked into a nearby alleyway to see if Tony would show up. 

Knowing that Cling had Tony’s Omega phone; Rhodey texted Tony’s old number. He, Happy, Pepper and Tony had rehashed what would have to be done to keep up the charade. They were all willing to go to prison over this. 

To - Tones

From - Platypus

Go home. Stop running. Everyone is looking for you. We’re all worried. Please come home. 

It wasn’t even a code. Rhodey tried to make the message as clear as possible. He wanted - no needed - Steve and the others to think he was on their side. He was Tony’s source to the team. To know their whereabouts. 

If he acted as if he wanted Tony to come home and be a good Omega, than they wouldn’t suspect him. It was a good thing he’d done some undercover work for the CIA. Or this would be a challenge. 

~*~*~*~

Tony read his messages as the nondescript car took him out of the state. His new phone is untraceable. The number changes every five minutes, but he can always contact the people he’s added as safe numbers. 

To - HRR

From - Back in Black 

They came by just now. I sent a message to your old phone so they’d think I was on their side. 

Tony smiled; he typed back -  **_Thank you._ **

Many years ago, Tony had discovered just how horrible life would be if his Omega gender was ever revealed to the public; many people would want him to bear children for whomever had the priviledge of raping him first. Of course, any and all attempts to change these laws were being shot down by the Democratic party. 

They just did not understand what Human Civil Right meant; They didn’t vote for civil right though they pattered on and on about people having the freedom to do whatever they wanted. They routinely lied about Omega rights. And never voted for one. Not even before America's Civil War. The South wanted to not only keep slaves but enslave Omega’s and the North wanted Omega’s to be free and have their property and money. 

Sadly, the North didn’t come out as well as everyone hoped. And a lot of the old Anti-Omega laws were still in place. But, Tony hoped to change all of that. Starting with the MASSIVE legal suit he was going to put the Avengers through. 

Ruining lives was much more fun when you could also change the world and free others at the same time. 

~*~*~*~

The Ranch sat in the midst of Wyoming. The Teton mountains look jagged as ever with snow crusting the top and wild Buffalo grass sways too and fro along the plains. Purple flower dot the sea of grass here and there. 

There are Horses running about in some pens; and chickens pecking at seeds. Tony sent every Omega he the Lotus Organization could free to this Ranch. No one knew about it. Except the Locals and they all agreed to never tell a soul. 

Thankfully Wyoming is the only state that doesn't allow Alpha’s to chase down “run away” Omega’s. He’d have to lay low here for several months while Rhodey, Happy and Pepper got things prepared. 

“Tony!” a slip of a boy ran out of the main house. Blond hair bouncing atop his head. Peter Parker had been a complete fluke. He thought he was a beta until the souped up arachnid bite, which changed him not only into Spiderman but also an Omega. 

Tony had gone to meet Peter, to get him and May out of the City before the Government cottoned on; which set off his heat. Which meant he went to Pepper. And after….well, he doesn’t like to think about after. 

“Hey.” Tony opened his arms for a hug. 

“Hay is for horses.” Peter quipped. “Is it true that you’re going to stay?” 

Tony smiled. “Yes,” he said. “I am going to be here for a while.” 

  
  



	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought for a long time if I should include a real person in this fic or not. Usually I don't. But, the IM movies have included some type of media source that we have. I decided to go with Ben Shapiro. mind you all the dialogue is made up and this is what I think he'd say if we lived in this type of world. 
> 
> Either way, yes. This fic is Conservative Leaning. I need an A/B/O fic that isn't leftist as fuck.

_ Tony vomited into the toilet.  _

It’s early on a saturday morning; the sky has hardly turned pink and the first rays of light had yet to appear. He swiped at his brow, when had it turned hot as well? Tony hated this part of the day, it would happen for him throughout the day. Since everyone’s pregnancies were different. He and several other Rescued Omega’s were feeling the pregnancy symptoms. And they all HATED it. He had always heard that Omega’s loved this part, which was why they were always kept pregnant back in the Ancient days. 

Tony always thought it was bullshit. 

He vomits once more; until he’s dry heaving. His nose and throat hurts from throwing up; the babies kick at his organs and he sighs heavily; “The two of you are lucky.” he muttered non-heatedly at the children in his wombs. The resident Doctor hadn’t found the second baby until just yesterday when Tony went for his routine check up. The second baby was hiding behind the first. But had soon moved over and so now Tony was girthy than before. 

Twins. 

He and Pepper had never talked about names for Twin’s and now he couldn’t even contact her; not until after the laws were finally passed. And that’d take at least a month or two. 

Tony sits back and leans his head against the wall behind him. He’s too tired to get upt or rinse his mouth. Tony closes his eyes and rubs at his “tummy”. Obviously, the babies aren’t actually in his stomach. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, feeling sick off and on, hacking into the toilet - before he hears the water running and a cool washcloth is applied to his forehead. 

“Tony?” Peter kneels beside him. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine once I get these baskets balled out of the hoop.” Tony joked. 

“Lame.” Peter huffs. “But we have tea and toast for you if you’re hungry? Or hot dogs if you’re not too sick.” 

Tony’s real stomach then growled; he was starving. Despite all the sick. Tony finally opens his eyes. “With chocolate ice cream?” 

“Yes, and that Lemon tea you like.” 

Tony huffs, “I can’t wait until I’m not pregnant anymore.” 

Peter laughed; “Yeah, we’ve learnt our lesson about the coffee.” 

Tony nodded his head; “Now, help my fat ass up.” He held out a hand. Peter smiled. Threw the cloth into the sink and did as he was told. 

~*~*~*~

“The main headline tonight is that Stark’s Law is gaining traction in the House and Senate. The Bill, if agreed on and passed, will then be put to Congress. President Duchan is in agreement with it.” the host said, a blond woman with bright pink lipstick on. The Screen then splits and a man with a hamaka is pictured. 

“And with us today is Mr. Ben Shapiro.” 

“Hello there.” he said. 

“Ben, thank you for being with us today.” 

“Thank you for having me.” he replied. 

“Now, will you tell us the thoughts on this bill?” she asked. 

“It’s been a long time coming. Omega’s have been fighting for Civil Rights on and off again since the American Civil War. They gained traction a bit in the sixties - but the Democratic party has always stopped the Pro-Omega laws. This is why you kinda need someone of Stark’s expertise to do something about it.” 

“But should we depend on someone who was so rich? Because of the old laws, he hasn’t any access to his money.” 

“Which is WHY everyone is following him.” Ben said. “Listen, Capitalism is the only System that allows people to get rich. All the others make everyone equally poor unless you’re powerful. And going by the old laws, Stark lost his whole fortune to the Avengers; if he wasn’t spearheading this civil rights movement, so that all Omega’s can become millionaires if they want - than he’d have to start again from the bottom in some state which prohibits Alpha’s from regaining these run away Omega’s.” Ben explained. 

“We heard he might be pregnant. Would it be hurt the Avengers if they claimed the children to raise?” 

“Yes, yes it would. Their best bet is to leave Stark alone and to start supporting the pro-omega laws. If they don’t they’re looking at Political suicide. Also, I doubt that they’ll last long. If these laws are passed - and I suspect they will - people will begin to demand the Avengers be fired. And they should be.” he finished. 

“Do you think Stark’s best bet, if these laws are stopped like all the others have been, to be claimed by his CEO?” 

“I don’t think they’ll take the route. I think these law will be passed. And anyone who refuses to vote for these laws will be voted out during the next election. And Duchan is looking at a second term with the signing of this bill.” 

“Our segment is almost up, is there anything else you want to say?” 

“I think this is long in coming and way overdue.” Ben said. 

“Thank you.” the host said. “We’ll be right back with an update on the fight against Omega Sexual Traficking…” 

The music played them out and the screen went to a commercial. 

~*~*~

Bruce sighed; he’d spent the last week in the lab he used to share with Tony. Tony’s presence is sorely missed. His chattering and sudden ideas. His laughter and sas. Bruce wants to text him, but of course Clint has Tony’s cell. So, any heart felt message wouldn’t be seen by his missing friend anyway. 

Bruce hadn’t claimed Tony, due to green reasons, it just wasn’t feasible and even if it was, Bruce wouldn’t have. Instead, he had witnessed the crime. He was there to oversee Tony’s Health. To make sure that him fighting back wouldn’t result in Tony getting broken bones or anything else. 

Bruce had seen the aftermath of gang rapes in India. Omega’s women claimed on trains late at night, with or without an escort. It wasn’t even a crime in half the non-western countries he’d done work in while on the run from the American Government. 

Only Wakanda seemed to have Omega Rights laws; which was saying something since half of Africa either raped, killed or sold Omega’s into slavery. 

(listen, he doesn’t like it, but you can’t deny a fact!!!) 

He glanced at the TV; the New York police Chief is on. He doesn’t look happy; which meant that Steve was lurking nearby. 

Bruce shook his head. 

This is gonna be a mess. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Once again…” Billy said into the mic of the podium. He didn’t want to have this press conference. Everyone had already figured out that Tony stark had run off on his own. He wasn’t kidnapped, or being sexually trafficked. He had set this up himself. Or so Pepper Pots had assured him. Billy knew more details than Rogers ever would. 

“It’s been one week since Mr. Stark has gone missing, and not only are we doing our best to find him, we also want to use this case to reinforce Omega Sexual Trafficking. Omega’s only have 74 hours before they are sold or killed. These hours are essential to finding them. I ask everyone to be aware of your surroundings. Don’t be out late at night, it doesn’t matter how safe your neighborhood is, everyone is vulnerable.” Billy said. 

“If you see anything odd in your area, please report it to our help line. And if anyone has seen Mr. Stark, please also report it. We would very much like to know if he is alright.” and with that he stepped back from the podium and left the press room. 

He stops when he sees Rogers in the back hallway. “What do you want?” 

“When will we get Tony back?” Rogers asked. 

“Mr. Stark isn’t something to own.” Billy replied. 

“Oh…” a long pause. “You’re one of those…” 

“Omega’s aren’t any different from Alpha’s and Beta’s. My job is to protect everyone. New York is the number one city on Omega Sex Trafficking, do you REALLY think I’d just go bust Stark and bring him back to you kicking and screaming?” Billy feels heat throughout his whole body. 

He’d gotten into a car accident as a child and his Omega glands had been damaged. He couldn’t get heats, he basically operated as a Beta due to the emergency surgery to save his life. 

His parents had been devastated, they couldn’t sell him off anymore due to his glands having to be removed; essentially making him infertile. and it's taken a long time for Billy to get over that and to become Police Chief. 

“But…” 

“No. Rogers.” Billy shook his head. “I can’t in good conscious do that.” and then, just to be mean. “And if you REALLY cared about Stark, you never would have raped him in the first place.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Tony sat on the couch; the New York press conference was over. Pepper had told him that they would do the usual song and dance about Omega’s being owned by Alpha’s. But, none of the team had stood with the police. In fact, the news was also careful to say that the NY Police Chief was Omega Sympathetic. Which, of course he would be. 

Tony knew a bit more about the accident that had taken the man’s Omega glands. He was older than dirt too. Which was odd. Usually, the media portrayed Omega’s as super young things just begging for a good, hard, dicking. Not as an older person with a good job and no mates or children to worry about. 

The phone rang; Tony ignored it. He recognized the number that was calling. Looks like SHIELD had found the compound Tony had built. Odd. He’d done everything to make sure no one had the number. 

It didn’t really matter how Steve got it. He wasn’t going to answer. Tony hadn’t anything to say to that bastard. 

  
  



	3. Where does the Past Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this fic needed an epilogue of some type; only, I didn't think it'd be from Steve's POV, or that he'd do this. But this is what I wrote. Thank you for reading and staying with this. Despite some details. Lol.

The park is full of families, picnic blankets full of food, and balloons of all colors; the band is playing family friendly music and the Avengers are giving away their signatures. 

The park is a rumble of voices, yelling children and happy people. Even the ice cream man who was usually dower all the time was having a fun time giving out penny cones to the children. 

Steve watches all of this and dispairs. 

It has been three years since everything changed; since he had held Tony close to him. He missed Tony still. The others seemed to have moved on. Forming their own families and supporting the changes when they could. 

Publically, it was important for the Avengers to “look” as if the Omega Rights Movement is the best thing to happen. To be fair, Steve knew he had some very antiquated ideas. He kept those to himself. In public, and in interviews he espoused the ideas of Tony. 

The history books would say that he supported Omega Rights from the beginning; He knew he could never tweet anything other than his full support. And he was VERY careful indeed of the things he tweeted. In fact the whole team is very careful. 

They had let their disappointment of losing their Team Omega stifle, and die. All except Steve. Thor didn’t care one way or the other since it wasn’t a thing where he came from; Natasha had been sad for a bit but eventually found someone she could treasure. Clint had his family and farm. Bucky and Bruce had found they liked-liked each other and were feeling each other out. Sometimes literally. 

Steve, just couldn’t move on. 

And the blind child in the swing reminded him as to why he couldn’t leave the past where it belonged; Tony Stark had two children. Both of which Pepper had claimed as her’s. Before the laws changed. Now it didn’t matter if she claimed them or not. Tony never posted about that night. 

Everyone now refered to “claiming nights” as “rape nights”; Steve could see where they came from; it was just very common back in his day. Not that he and Bucky ever had, what with the War and everything. It seemed for a long time that no one would have the time to claim -  _ rape _ \- an Omega. 

Thought, the Nazi treatment of Omega’s were horrible; Hitler made no bones about what he thought about Jewish/Omega people. And when one sat down and thought about, like, really thought about it. It was wrong on so many accounts. 

And that was why the War had to be fought. Because people were being killed for something they were. And, Steve figured, that was what Tony Stark fought for so many years later. Just in a different way. He didn’t kill people to do it. He changed their hearts. 

Steve watched the Inventor and his wife play with their two children as these thoughts swirled about his head, amidst taking pictures with children or adults and generally being a great human being. 

Tony pushed a small, blonde child in the swing while Pepper helped their brown haired child down a slide. Both children were three years old, and were referred to as Twins by the media. But they weren’t. 

Steve guessed it was a good thing that Both Tony and Pepper could claim some family members as being blonde and blue eyes. But he knew deep down. 

He knew who that child belonged, and he knew he’d never hold him. Or teach him anything. And that was how it had to be. Forever. 

Steve turned away from the family. 

He smiled at the next child and a woman; then the picture was taken. 

“Thank you.” the kid said. 

“What’s your name?” Steve asked. 

“Hector, but everyone calls me Terror.” the kid smiled. 

The mom snorted, looking a little bit amused and guilty; “Well, that’s an understatement.” he muttered. 

“And your name, ma’am?” 

“Viktoria.” She smiled. 

Steve smiled back. 

And if he somehow got her number by the end of their short meeting. No one said a word. And Bucky kept his nose out of Steve’s business later that night when he called Viktoria. 

The past is the past, and it’d been too long sitting heavily in his soul. If Tony Stark could get a new beginning. Than so could Steve. 

  
  



End file.
